deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Liliane Gerfeaux
''Character Information & Appearance "Pain is inevitable; suffering is optional!" Unknown. '''Full Name:' Liliane, Danièle, Morgane, Lydie Gerfeaux Unique features: One medium sized tattoo on her left bicep. Description: Liliane doesn't look friendly. Period. She has the build of a soldier - although not to the point she would look like a man, luckily - and wears pratical, combat clothing at all times. Most of her outfits are made of dark leathers. Her eyes are cold, and her voice abrupt. She speaks in short sentences, and generally speaks her mind and goes straight to the point. Which is generally unpleasant. Anger her, annoy her, tickle her, and she will punch you in the face. Chances are she'll break a few teeth too. Sometimes, she seems to be elsewhere. In fights, notably, she tends to... go on the loony side a little bit. Relatives: Unknown, though she's known to mention her upbringing in expressions, rarely. Such as "Gods above, this is almost as bad as my mother looked in underpants.", but she tends to prefer jokes revolving around other people's families. Abilities/Skills "You see my godsdamn fist? In two seconds, you and all your loved ones will know its shape by heart, because it'll be imprinted on your damn face FOREVER." Liliane, being talkative. Abilities * Strength (18): Liliane relies on her physical strength more than most people. She's athletic and well trained in various forms of combat, though her moves betray a footsoldier's training. * Dexterity (12): She's flexible enough, but not quite the contortionist. * Constitution (14): Liliane's fairly resilient to most natural diseases and illnesses such as common cold, and if you headbutt her, she's more likely to grab you by the throat and rip it off in retaliation than pass out. * Intelligence (14): She's not the brightest girl out there, but she's quick enough to know when it's a good time to run. Most of the time. When she's on her good days. * Wisdom (10): Meh. She isn't retarded. She can be very stubborn, though, and tends to rush in head first. * Charisma (11): Liliane is, by all means, hot. For those who like their women a bit athletic and round chested anyway. However, she has absolutely no social skills. "Subtlety" is largely unknown to her. Personality "what is it really that is in your head what little life that you had just died i'm gonna be the one that's taking over now this is what it's like when worlds collide" powerman 5000 ~ when worlds collide Liliane seems to be permanently annoyed by something and constantly on guard. She's extremely aggressive and violent, be it in battle or when dealing with strangers. She doesn't speak much - and possibly only her close friends, if she had any, would get her to say more than five words in a sentence that are not meant as a threat or an insult. She revels in gory battles in which you'll often find her laughing hysterically. She takes great pride in the speed at which she can rip an enemy's spine from his back with her twin claw-like blades. Generally, because she's well aware of her social skills, she tends to just shut up and watch what's going on, with a sullen, bodyguard-ish expression plastered on her face. It's hard to get to know her, or even to simply know what she thinks of something, or what is going on in her head. When you do, however, you'd notice Liliane isn't as simple as she looks. Occasionally, she will speak to herself, or look distant. It's clear she's not all there, as some would say. Her behavior with the same person can completely change from one minute to another, from relatively talkative to, to put it bluntly, batshit crazy. When it comes to the Gods or her story, she tends to avoid the question. Hells, it's not even clear whether or not she remembers any of it. If she does, she obviously thinks it's none of your business. PC Relationships Adinshal: Liliane's "boss", current employer, and ally. Adinshal is the only person she entirely trusts in the region, and also the only one to have sparkled her interest in four years; add to that the fact that he gives her something to do and a strong feeling of camaraderie, and you quickly understand why Adinshal is Liliane's only friend around. Cadius Eldanesh: ''Biography'' "Life is something that everyone should try at least once." Henry J. Tillman. For as long as she can remember, Liliane lived in Yûlash. She was born Kythorn 15, 1354 DR; the eldest child to a commoner family living in the town. Her mother would stay at home to take care of her four younger brothers and sisters while her father worked as a salesman for the dwarven blacksmiths of Yûlash. She vaguely remembers her childhood - a fairly normal and happy one, for a Yûlashi. She joined the guard at 19 and ended up a sergeant. She remembers parts of the battles for Yûlash against Zhengyi, but only vaguely. When asked about it, she simply answers she does not know or remember. Asking her about the years that followed Yûlash's fall would just result in a shrug. AKA, again, none of your business. For those who know about her past in Yûlash's guard, she never gave any explanation as to why she did not enroll in Mistriven's. Category:PC